


a star doesn't ask to be made (but I would ask for you)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [51]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Egg Laying, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mental Link, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Telepathic Bond, alien Levi, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: Day 6: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)Eren waited for a few long moments. When Levi merely ate another piece of the strange food, he shifted. “And the eighth category?” He prompted. “What is that one?”Levi stilled. “It is the height of all gifts,” he said slowly. “The ability to belong in all of these categories. Psionic Manipulation.”Eren got the feeling that he was walking on thin ice, the surface ready to crack and plunge him down into frigid water at any moment. Even still, Eren couldn’t help but ask. “And what category are you in?”A faint smile tugged at Levi's mouth. “Normally people do not ask so blatantly. I belong to the eighth, Psionic Manipulation. It is the cause of my eyes.”Somehow, it had never occurred to Eren to be scared, even then.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Me Close, Love Me Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333129) by [Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house). 



> I wrote this very late last night after pounding out a bunch of writing assignments for uni. I tried to smooth it out as best as I could now that I've gotten a chance to sleep some but you have been warned.
> 
> Inspired in part by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house whose own alien fic had me considering all of the dirty possibilities

There were a lot of reasons why Eren was glad Levi was on his side--and not all of them were the fairly obvious either. For one, Levi was terrifying when someone stepped on his toes. Even without trying, his dark aura pulled people in. The last person who had caused this reaction had nearly collapsed in his haste to get away--and that was without Levi having put in any effort. Even Eren, who had had no part in the dubious fluid that had been spilled onto Levi's shirt, had shivered.

Then there was his strength. Every inch of Levi was toned, compacted muscle. He didn’t need the ability to manipulate both objects and people to toss you on your ass. His face alone was intimidating enough, even if you didn’t know all the things that he could see just by looking at you.

A lot of people were scared of Levi. He was a rare race, one that kept to themselves due to the fact that they were often shunned by society. It wasn’t fair when Eren thought about it, but fear was never known to make people rational. Telekinesis could be tolerated, strains of empathy were alright in the right hands and precognition was often seen as useful. But psionic manipulation? Now that had people running. Someone with that much power wasn’t to be trusted. It was far too easy to be taken advantage of.

Of course, it never really seemed to matter that a race of creatures with every psychic power imaginable had strict rules. There was a process you had to go through in order to be allowed off planet. A school of sorts that lasted far longer than any other education system had to be graduated from, and even then an additional trial had to be passed in order to travel to certain regions of the galaxy.

It was hard to explain, Levi had told him. A lot of the lessons weren’t corporal or something in a textbook. They took place in the mind, in the different planes of the universe, in the space where spirit could free itself from the body.

It was rather fascinating in the end. But then again, Eren had always been the type of person to run towards danger instead of away from it. It was half the reason why he was a space traveler. Granted permission by the United Federation, an organization spanning galaxies and made up of hundreds of species, Eren roamed the stars, visiting planets and documenting information that would be useful to others.

He’d made many friends--and many enemies--in doing so, some that he still saw to this day. His favorite had been a small Nelysis. Appearing deceptively normal, Armin’s race had the ability to camouflage themselves among other species. Armin's true form consisted of eight eyes, a rather terrifying set of serrated teeth, and a long quilled tail. Eren had nearly laughed himself unconscious the first time Armin had shown his true colors to a rather mouthy strain of human.

Armin still joined him in his travels every now and then, though the man was currently on a planet full of man-eating flora. Deadly as they were, they had been discovered to have brilliant healing capabilities. Able to secrete a poison from both mouth and tail, Armin had been cleared for the mission due to his own unique biology. Eren had not envied him.

Instead, he had gone somewhere that was arguably just as dangerous. The planet of T’hera Psi. Full of creatures with capabilities ranging from emotional augmentation to the renowned psionic manipulation, Eren had had to pass many tests to be allowed past the initial arrival port. Newcomers had to be careful going in, as the young were not yet all trained to rein in their capabilities. Special tools and wards had been given to him to wear to help in the case of an emergency. It had all been rather nerve wracking in the end, but it had not been the first planet to come with warning labels, and it would be far from the last.

It had been several days since he’d originally been granted permission to go planetside that he had met Levi. Eren had been adjusting to the atmosphere and the sky, which always seemed to hold some type of shifting color no matter how dark or light it was. There was never any sun or moon to be seen, just a shimmer of what was almost a rainbow. It had been--and still was--as beautiful as it was strange.

He'd been directed to a library that held few books that could be read without a translator--not that that was anything new. There were too many languages in the galaxy to learn them all, no matter how curious he was. As it was, Eren had grown far more interested in the rooms connected to the building. They were small, cubed rooms. Just big enough for two people to sit on the floor comfortably. The walls were lined with what looked to be some sort of polished metal, and small circuits ran through every inch of the space in veins of blinking lights. He’d been watching someone about to get into one when a voice had spoken up behind him, making Eren nearly jump out of his skin.

“It’s rude to stare, you know.”   

Eren cursed, whirling to catch the gaze of the owner of that voice. Any words he’d had in response had died immediately in the face of the eyes that met his own. There had been no pupil or break of iris and sclera. Just an expanse of shifting colors. It had taken Eren a moment to realize why they looked so familiar; the creature looked as if it had pieces of the ever strange sky caught in its gaze.

“You’re doing it again,” the stranger remarked. A head tilted to the side, jagged black locks shifting to reveal a spined ear. The appendage twitched faintly in his direction. “Can you not speak?”

Fumbling for a response, Eren flushed brightly. “I can speak,” he finally managed to say. “You just took me by surprise.”

“Clearly.” Despite the sarcasm there was no shift in that porcelain face, no clue as to what he was thinking--he, for Eren had been taught the difference in facial markings before he’d even landed in the main port of T’hera. The stripes on the stranger's face were black. They curled from temples to plunge down over eyelids, which blinked far slower than Eren's own. The sharp points sat underneath glowing eyes, the color a stark white that could only be seen when the man turned his head into the light. “Have you never seen a circuit book before?”

“Circuit book?” Eren repeated. He glanced back at the room. The woman inside had stepped in and was currently standing in the middle of the room, head bowed and body still.    

“It is a place to connect your mind. Through the stream of connected consciousness we can access any manner of information. Whatever you wish to know, you need only to navigate the different planes to find out.”

Mismatched eyes lit up. Eren’s tail swished behind him in excitement. “Can anyone do it?”

The stranger paused. “Perhaps with training,” he finally said. “It can be overwhelming to someone who is not in tune with the full capacity of the mind. You could get lost, hopeless to do nothing but wander the different planes. It would be very hard to bring you back in that case.”

“Oh,” Eren said, far less excited by the premise. “Maybe not then.”

A faint smile curled pale lips. “You do not seem very afraid right now, despite the fact that you are new. Is there a reason you’re here?”

“I don’t scare easily. That's my reason.” He pulled out a documentor, waving the circular disk in the air. “I travel to different planets to document the life there. The information goes to the United Federation, where the public can access it. It helps people understand other races and closes the divide between us all.”

“A noble cause.” The stranger did not move and there was no real way to tell if he was even looking Eren's way--but somehow Eren got the feeling that he was being evaluated. “What is your name?”

“Erenethean,” he offered. “But just Eren is fine.”

“Eren,” the stranger gave a dip of his head. “My true name can only be said into the stream of your conscious, but you may call me Levi.”

And so Eren did.

From there, their meetings grew slowly. Eren had been in the process of finding civilians to speak with, as well as those among the higher ups he’d been pointed to before meeting Levi. Thankfully, Levi had seemed amicable enough about answering his questions when asked. “I’m still trying to get a grasp of these ranks,” Eren sighed, flipping through documents on his transmitter. “You have so many deciding factors and abilities it’s hard to keep track.”

Levi looked up from the food spread out in front of them. “Are you asking me for assistance?”

“I wouldn’t argue against it,” he admitted. Eren grimaced, leaning his chin on a hand. “Could you start with the different facets of abilities?”

“We have eight,” Levi said by way of agreement. He picked up a piece of what would have looked like bread, were it not black with faint red sprinkles. “There are many different parts to these eight categories but the umbrella terms are in place to separate the groups. First come the ones who can perform Astral Manipulation. This includes projections, premonitions and so on. Second comes those with Empathy. Clairvoyance and empathic healing are among these gifts.”

“What does that mean?” Eren interrupted, braving a bit of the black food. It was surprisingly sweet in his mouth. “Empathic healing, I mean.”

If Levi was annoyed at the interruption, he gave nothing away. “It’s a very high level skill, and not many can master it. I am not surprised you have never heard of it. Empaths can heal emotional wounds quite easily, but it is rare for someone to have the ability to heal physical. Of course, there is no real healing taking place.” Levi sat back, words solemn. “The empath merely takes the pain into themselves, so that the bearer no longer feels it.”

Eren’s eyebrows raised. “Wow. I didn’t know that was possible.”

Levi shrugged. “Those with the power are warned against doing so. The mind can only take so much.” Seeing that Eren's curiosity was sated, he moved on. “The third group involves Extrasensory Perception. This is one of the more harder ones to explain. The gifted may have the ability to sense danger, or to sense a certain fact about the past present or future. Smells, emotions, events and so on. The fourth speaks for itself, and is one of the hardest gifts to bear. Precognition. Psychic Energy Manipulation takes the fifth. In this form users can create shields and manipulate different energies. The sixth would be Telekinesis, and the seventh would be Telepathy.”

Eren waited for a few long moments. When Levi merely ate another piece of the strange food, he shifted. “And the eighth category?” He prompted. “What is that one?”

Levi stilled. “It is the height of all gifts,” he said slowly. “The ability to belong in all of these categories. Psionic Manipulation.”

Eren got the feeling that he was walking on thin ice, the surface ready to crack and plunge him down into frigid water at any moment. Even still, Eren couldn’t help but ask. “And what category are you in?”

A faint smile tugged at Levi's mouth. “Normally people do not ask so blatantly. I belong to the eighth, Psionic Manipulation. It is the cause of my eyes.”

Somehow, it had never occurred to Eren to be scared, even then.

* * *

Eren spent a year on the planet T’hera Psi. He documented the people, the way they lived, what they ate, what they did for leisure and what they did for work. He explored the fauna, learned about different abilities from different people, and made the idea of someone being able to do things like manipulate emotions seem a little less scary to others. Of course, his main subject was the scariest of all, as some would say. After all, someone who could manipulate emotions was nothing compared to another who could bind you in place, search through your mind and choke you, all without even laying a hand on your person--and that was only scraping the surface of it all.

The thought never really occurred to Eren. Not until someone brought it up, and by then Eren and Levi had already been years into a relationship and it had been far too late for fear.

When the time came for Eren to leave, Levi had announced that he would be coming with him. The trial required for Levi to be allowed set Eren back a few weeks, but he couldn’t have been bothered even if it had kept him another year. Levi was _coming with him_. Wanted to travel the galaxy with Eren and no one else. It was a giddy feeling all on its own.

Of course, Eren had had to clean his ship to Levi’s standards, but Levi had settled in fairly well. Eren had never been happier about the fact that he was the one that made the rules and deadlines when it came to his job. It made it so much easier to enjoy the things that Levi could do to him when he relaxed.

People were scared of Levi and his abilities, but Eren had only ever seen them as a benefit--and sometimes a beautiful curse. It wasn’t fair the way that Levi could brush ghost touches over his body in public and no one would be the wiser. Wasn’t fair the way that he could waltz right into his dreams and make Eren’s very own fantasies come to life. Of course, that was without even mentioning the fact that Levi could amplify his emotions. Lust and pleasure? Levi could drown him in it. Could take hold of his mind and make him nothing more than a slave to what his lover did to him.

To others this was a concern, a fear even. To Eren there was no one out there that he would trust more than Levi. There was a reason that they had a mental link. Long discussions on what was and wasn’t okay were had early on in their relationship--and they were ones they still touched on every now and then. The mental link allowed Levi to monitor Eren's thoughts, to feel the way his body reacted. Even lost in pleasure, Levi could detect if Eren was uncomfortable, whether Eren himself was unaware of it at the time or not. It was an important skill when Eren got so carried away.

The first time Levi had dared to use his abilities in their bed, Eren had scared him. He’d gotten so lost in the pleasure that he’d tried to take Levi’s cock before he was ready--and considering their different anatomies, had nearly seriously hurt himself. They’d learned after that that Eren needed to be grounded. Needed something to hold onto and something to keep him in place so he couldn’t do anything reckless. Levi had been more than capable of offering the additional binding.

It hadn’t been easy at first. Levi had to lock himself away to meditate so that Eren’s presence and emotions did not overwhelm his senses. Eren himself had had to learn to put up some form of shields to ease how loudly his subconscious mind broadcasted to Levi. With time, however, they found a rhythm. As was true in all relationships, compromise and communication was key, and they became pros at it. Though, admittedly, it was rather easy to do so when your lover could connect your minds.

Anyone who told Eren that what he was doing was dangerous was given a smile and a not so polite variation on how to fuck off. They’d never seen the way Levi went cold when someone tried to hurt Eren. Never saw the way he could throw an enemy off of him without a touch. Never saw him keep the fiend at bay as he knelt beside Eren’s bleeding body. Levi had told him that taking another’s pain into oneself was dangerous, but he had done it--several times since they had first started their travels, in fact. He had gritted his teeth against the feeling and carried Eren back to their ship to be taken care of, the enemy still making aborted choking sounds as they went. 

It wasn’t fair how the world misinterpreted Levi’s character, all due to the range of his gifts. Levi had never asked for them, had never wanted to lock himself away from others, head pounding in agony because everyone was so _loud_. Having higher than normal senses meant that you were overwhelmed far more easily than others. It made the hassle of staying off planet in their ship when at port worth it to not see Levi in pain. He didn’t deserve it.

* * *

“You’re brooding again,” Levi murmured, tracing fingers over Eren’s temples. “I can feel it. Is this about the human that didn’t want me to come into the station?”

Eren’s tail thrashed at the reminder. “He had no right,” he said coldly. “You didn’t even do anything. All you did was stand there.”

“Not everyone will be as understanding as you, love, you know that.” Levi pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s--they had sealed the bond months ago, having decided that it was time--jaw. “He was scolded by his supervisor, anyways. I could feel the anger after we left.”

“Good,” he muttered. Eren turned in Levi’s arms, wrapping his own around Levi's waist. “I hope he gets the ass chewing of his life.”

“Maybe you should stop thinking about another’s ass and start thinking about yours,” Levi offered suggestively. Hands slid up Eren’s back despite the fact that Levi’s remained on his mate’s hips. They’d had fun exploring Levi’s ability to manipulate objects and senses with his mind. The reminder made Eren shiver.

“Oh?” His tail wrapped around Levi's waist, keeping him close. “Going to chew my ass too?”

Levi snorted. “I can offer something far better. Close your eyes.” Eren’s stomach was promptly left behind as soon as he followed the order. He was grinning even before the feeling had subsided.

“Eager, huh?” He teased. “Couldn’t even walk to the bedroom.”

Somehow he got the feeling that Levi had rolled his eyes. “As if you’re complaining.” Levi picked Eren up, depositing him on the bed that they were now within reach of.

“I’ll never complain about you using your abilities to better our sex lives.” He squirmed, tugging off his clothes. He knew that the rising feeling of arousal was due to his mate. Eren could feel him through the bond, shaping his want and growing it faster than it would normally. He crawled to the edge of the bed once he was free of any garments, pawing at Levi’s pants with a huff. “You’re being slow on purpose.”

Levi reached out to catch Eren’s twitching tail, smile amused. “Am I? Maybe you should help with that.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Impatient hands tugged Levi’s shirt off, revealing more black and white markings. Eren knew every single line by now. Had traced them with hands and tongue more than once. Levi’s pants came next, revealing what Eren was starting to want so badly.

Their anatomy was severely different. Where Eren was soft, Levi was hard and rigid. Eren formed a knot when mating, while Levi carried eggs. There were ridges lining Levi's cock, running up the underside and helping to protect the pouch that carried the eggs that would fill Eren if he had his way. They were black like most of Levi’s markings, and a clear liquid seeped from the tip, already getting ready to lubricate for their mating. The skin was hot when Eren wrapped a hand around it. Not enough to burn, but enough for there to be a noticeable difference. It was for the eggs, Levi had explained. They would die if they weren’t kept warm. Not that it mattered in the end. They would not hatch without the proper care.

Eren bent down, wrapping his mouth around the weeping tip. Levi let out a soft moan above him, hips stuttering. Pleasure filtered through to Eren through the bond, making his own hips thrust into the air. He whined, pleading silently for Levi not to tease, not tonight.

A hand carded into Eren’s hair, pulling him back. Hazy eyes peered up at Levi, already losing to the hold Levi had on his mind--not that he had been fighting in the first place. “Get on your back,” Levi said gently, running a thumb over wet lips.

Eren let out a soft purring sound in his excitement, scrambling back to lay among the pillows. Levi chuckled, shedding his pants properly before following after him. Eren’s legs spread eagerly and he took his place between them. A touch to Eren's entrance proved to show him already wetting in anticipation for what was to come. Levi’s approval washed through the bond, making Eren go lax with pleasure. “Good boy,” he murmured, for he knew by now how well Eren responded to praise. “I’m going to breed you just the way you like. Fill you with my eggs and keep you here for hours. Would you like that, Eren?”

A high whimper was his answer. “Please,” Eren gasped, shoving his hips down into the two fingers Levi offered. He was trembling, already so lost. Invisible rope kept his thighs and hips tied down, unable to move or hurt himself unintentionally.

Levi wrapped a hand around his mate’s arousal, hand pale against the faint green that painted the skin. “So eager already,” he murmured, adding a third finger. An advantage of taking hold of another’s mind was that he could relax the body. Eren felt no pain, body pliant and open to Levi. A brush against the sensitive tissue creating Eren’s slick had the man spasming, a dry sob shaking his chest. Levi pulled his fingers away, lapping up the liquid.

Eren shook in his hold when he was lifted up into Levi's lap, still bound and unable to do much more than rub against Levi’s abdomen. “Please,” he chanted into Levi’s neck. “Please, please, please, _please--_ ”

“Hush, precious,” he crooned. A hand took hold of his arousal, pressing it to Eren’s entrance. Barely a press and his mate opened to him with a soft cry. He was ready, more than ready, body relaxed under Levi’s control. There was no real need for the slow slide of his cock. The simple truth was that Levi liked the way Eren shook, liked the way he flushed, green staining his cheeks and chest. Eren's mouth dropped open, chest heaving and tail wrapped tight around Levi as if afraid he would vanish.

Levi stroked Eren’s back, answering the broken noises leaving his mouth with soft crooning sounds of his own. Reassurance poured through the bond, letting Eren know that he was safe, that he would be taken care of.

Slowly, Levi began to move. Eren wailed when he pushed up into sensitive nerves, breaking out into tears when Levi repeated the action. He was careful to monitor the amount of overload Eren was being faced with. There was a thin line between pleasurable overload and painful, and Eren himself would have a hard time telling the difference in this state.

It didn’t take long for Eren to orgasm, painting Levi’s stomach in watery seed. The first one was always the hardest, and Levi worked him through, murmuring praises into Eren’s neck as he shook and cried. Tan arms were wound tight around Levi's neck, face buried into Levi’s hair as he sobbed. If Levi did not have a direct line into Eren’s mind, he would be worried. Would have stopped and made sure he was okay. As it was, he could sense that his mate was alright, merely overwhelmed.

It was for this reason that Levi always took things slow, always so careful with Eren. He didn’t need to go fast to give either of them pleasure. What Eren was feeling echoed back at him through the bond, less potent, but still there. It made his own cock throb even as Eren spilled once more.

A litany of words Levi could not understand but got the gist of nonetheless streamed free from Eren’s mouth. The sounds were almost animal, high pitching whines and soft shaky whimpers. The occasional overwhelmed chirp would mix its way in and Levi chuckled at the sound. Eren really was too adorable.  

“Easy,” he murmured, squeezing Eren’s waist when Eren gave a particularly hard spasm. “It’s alright. I’ve got you, love.”

A soft sob answered him. The tremors running through his mate’s body were not something Eren could control. Still, Levi waited until they eased somewhat before continuing. “Such a good boy, Eren. I’m going to fill you up soon, precious. Are you ready for it?”

Eren squirmed, clutching Levi even tighter if that were possible. “Please,” he choked out, hips thrusting as another orgasm rushed through his system. “Want--want it. Want you.”

“You have me,” Levi softened. He eased Eren back, letting out soft reassuring croons when Eren clung tightly to him for a few long moments. Eventually, he let Levi see his face, eyes wet and pupils blown. Levi smiled, cradling Eren's cheeks between gentle hands. “There’s that beautiful face. I missed it.”

Eren sniffled, still entirely too lost to carry much of a conversation. The tears that spilled free from his eyes spoke of answering adoration, and the gratefulness that came with having someone there. He rested his forehead against Levi’s, shaking with sensation.

“You’re mine, Eren,” Levi said gently, because he could feel how much his mate needed to hear it. “All mine. Let go for me one more time, beautiful.”

Eren shook, letting out a wail as he painted their stomachs once again. Levi’s own cock gave a jerk inside of him, letting loose a rush of the lubricant that would ease the way of his eggs. Eren’s eyes were wide and overwhelmed when the first egg made itself out of his arousal. Levi monitored him carefully, ready to stop at a moment's notice. Slowly, he began handing Eren back control of his mind, easing up his influence and letting his mate’s pleasure return to a more normal setting.

There were claws curling into his shoulders, hard enough to make him bleed. Levi paid them no mind. His eyes were on Eren as four more eggs slipped free. Eren shook all over again, unable to help the way that his cock twitched and spilled when they rubbed over sensitive glands. Levi pulled out after that, letting the last few spill onto the bed. It wasn’t the day to stuff Eren full. There was different preparation needed for that, a different mental hold.   

“So good,” Levi murmured, stroking whatever skin he could reach. “So perfect. Such a good boy, Eren, letting me take care of you. Just relax now, precious. Let it out.”

Eren buried his face in Levi’s neck, a fresh wave of tears spilling free from closed lids. They’d learned early on that this level of overwhelmed was not without consequences. It made Eren raw, vulnerable. It took him a while to come down once he’d reached that point and all Levi was left to do was hold him until he’d regained some sense of himself. Reassurance and love was sent through the bond, doting kisses and licks given as Levi laid them back among the pillows.

He wasn’t sure how long it took, but eventually Eren came around. Eyes droopy and red around the edges, he smiled tiredly. “Hey,” Eren said, voice hoarse.

Levi smiled back at him, noses brushing. “Hey, yourself. You alright?” He knew the answer of course, but sometimes there was comfort in being able to say it yourself.

“Yeah,” Eren said, giving a small stretch. He cuddled closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured. “And you don’t need to give the thanks you’re about to give. You know I like doing this for you.”

Eren let out a tired laugh. “I know, I just always feel weird if I don’t say it. Are you okay?”

Levi’s smile was bemused. Eren would always be an endearing anomaly. “I’m perfect,” he reassured. “Rest for now. We can see about getting you some food after that.” The eggs would not need to be taken care of. Eventually they would dissolve without a proper host to fertilize them.  

Eren gave a hum. It was a soft, pleased sound. “Going to your planet was the best decision I ever made,” he said sleepily.

Levi's chest warmed. “Coming with you was the best decision I ever made, as well.”

He didn’t respond, already half asleep. Still, Levi could feel that Eren had heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like it when you’re like this,” he murmured, pulling back to tip Levi’s chin up. Levi’s eyes were closed, brow furrowed and mouth open in soft pants. His cheeks were stained red. “just as much as I like it when you’re in full control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to BirdsflyingLow00 for reminding me of how much I love this verse <3
> 
> Have some Levi POV and top!Eren

Levi often found himself amused with the way people treated Eren. Not many people knew what Levi’s eyes meant, but as soon as the truth came out about his abilities, Eren was seen as the safe one. Eren could not read their minds, could not throw them to the floor with a single stare. Indeed, of the two of them, Levi’s gifts were rather extraordinary. This often left people blind to the fact that those that were dangerous were often found together.

Eren’s people were not well known, but that wasn’t exactly a surprise. There were many species in the galaxy, which was exactly why Eren did what he did in the first place. There were places where they traveled where no one knew of either of their species. It was a refreshing experience, if Levi were being honest. He had not expected so many people to be afraid of him, after leaving his home planet.

Still, it was the places in which he was shunned that Levi often found himself most amused. Eren was not afraid to tell people just what he was. It was this, that brought Levi so much humor, as the very same people that were afraid of him drifted after Eren like moths to a flame. He didn’t need mind reading abilities to know that they didn’t perceive Eren as a threat; that they didn’t bother researching his mate where they had researched Levi, for if they had they would have surely fled from the both of them.

The planet of Herisha was not a kind place.

Eren was docile most of the time, blending in with the crowd with that same cheerful exuberance he normally exuded on their day to day travels. Admittedly, he looked akin to a human in his camouflage. The only thing that pointed him out as other, was his tail. It was a slender thing, with brown and white dapples of soft fur that Levi loved to toy with—on good days, anyways. Not many knew that Eren could shift one of the traits Levi so loved into a nightmare.

When riled or backed into a corner, that fur would be joined by thousands of tiny quills—soaked in poison and razor sharp. One brush of the appendage and skin could be torn to the bone in seconds. Eren’s claws could do the same, though they were always so careful in their domestic life.

No one bothered to read about the creatures that roamed Eren’s planet. Great, hulking beasts that could gulp you down in moments and still be hungry for more. With long lashing tails and spines tipped with long, defensive spines. The pictures under Herisha’s file looked truly frightening, even Levi could admit that. Still, he could never quite stop the smile that curled his lips upon spying a picture of one such beast.

Levi had been distracted the first time Eren had shown him where to find the information on his people. All he’d seen was long teeth, black tipped talons and huge curved spikes of bone. It had taken him three more scans to realize that one picture in particular seemed familiar… one with mismatched eyes.

Eren had gotten a good laugh out of that one. It was rare that Levi was surprised and the little twerp had played his cards just right to get the reaction he had wanted out of him. Levi hadn’t had it in himself to be angry, not when he’d been able to feel Eren’s emotions, crystal clear and without a single drop of malice.

He hadn’t been in his original form in a long time, Eren had explained. He loved his home, missed hunting and racing his siblings through the jungles that took up most of Herisha; but he was happy with exploring the galaxy and helping others to understand the unusual.

Eren’s ready acceptance of Levi had made a lot more sense after that. If others knew of what Eren was, they would probably be scared too. It was pure bad luck on Levi’s part that the very laws that protected his people were the same ones that caused others to fear him. So many safety precautions meant danger and Levi was the epitome of it when it came to his planet. Due to the fact that T’hera was one of the few planets that hosted a wealth of knowledge, they were well known. Eren’s, was not.

It was exactly why Levi faced such harsh judgement while Eren could prance freely around others—not that Levi could fault him for it. His hardships were not Eren’s doing. In fact, Levi owed it to Eren for the work that he did. It was people like his mate that helped bridge the gap between them all and to ease fear. That ease just hadn’t quite gotten around to Levi yet.

* * *

“I managed to find some of that stew that you like,” Eren said, rummaging through the many bags of groceries that he had brought back to their ship. “The weird sweet one that looks like marshmallows.”

Levi made a sound of amusement as he took the offered container. “You don’t have to make that face, I won’t make you try it again after last time.” He took a seat at the table, opening the lid to peer inside. Satisfied by what he saw, Levi picked up a spoon to dig in.

Eren shuddered. “I’m glad. Last time my entire throat went numb. I’m pretty sure that’s not supposed to happen.”

“It was unexpected,” he shrugged. “more for me, anyways.”

Eren glanced back at Levi, putting away the last of their groceries. He had traded his old ship in for a newer, bigger model. This one was more like a house, which suited them perfectly considering how often they lived onboard when visiting planets. Levi stayed behind when the planet side chatter was getting to be too much for his head. They’d installed dampeners into the walls immediately after purchasing the ship. While they could be lifted at the flip of a switch, while down Levi could not hear a single thing from the outside world. It was a relief Eren was happy to provide. “Sorry it took me longer than expected to get back. I hope you didn’t get too hungry.”

“I was fine.” Levi looked up at him when Eren took the seat next to him. He noted the lack of food. “Did you already eat?”

“Yeah, on the walk back.” Eren took Levi’s free hand, toying with his fingers. It set a flutter of information back to Levi, as well as stirred his nervous system. He didn’t need to touch someone to use his abilities on them, but he definitely got feedback when it happened. “Do you think you’ll be okay coming with me tomorrow? I have a meeting with the queen and I thought it might help to have you monitor things.”

Levi squeezed his hand. “I should be fine. I’ll bring the suppressors just in case.” Thankfully, there were many ways to ease his suffering should Levi be forced into an extended amount of contact with many individuals. Suppressors were the fastest. A simple injection and he would be numbed of his abilities for a small period of time.

Admittedly, it wasn’t so much the crowd that got to him, as it was the lack of shields. Levi had been able to walk through his planet with no pain due to his people’s control over their thoughts. Not many other planets had such skill.

Eren frowned. “Tell me if it starts to get bad. I’ll get you out before it comes to that.”

He could feel the stubbornness filtering in through their bond. Levi always kept a careful eye on Eren’s side, monitoring his feelings and needs. He never wanted his abilities to make his mate uncomfortable, and Levi wasn’t sure how long it would take for that fear to slip away. “I’ll do my best,” Levi sighed.

Immediately, Eren softened. Levi could feel the worry, the guilt—actually, the guilt was his own. He blinked down at his empty bowl, spoon poised above it. Eren had been privy to his migraines before. It wasn’t exactly a pretty sight. “Thank you.” Eren leaned towards him, tongue flicking out against Levi’s jaw in a fond lick. “I don’t want you to suffer.”

He turned, directing his eyes to his mate’s—not that Eren could tell. Levi’s eyes were forever a vast space of shifting color. There was no indication as to just where he was looking at any one time. Eren gazed back at him, unfazed as ever by his gaze. “It’s hard to suffer when I’m with you.”

Levi barely had time to get out the words before Eren was closing the distance between them to lick into his mouth. He shouldn’t have been surprised, really, it was a normal habit. Still, Levi let out a sharp breath when Eren directed his attentions down the slope of his jaw and to the curve of his neck. There was pleasure in Eren’s side of the bond, Levi could feel the faint presses of it. He wasn’t trying to get into Eren’s head, but their mating had made it impossible to hide their feelings.

Levi knew that he had made Eren happy with those words.

Amongst the pleasure, there was a heated slide of something thicker. Levi eyes slid closed as Eren let out a purr, gave a lick to the skin behind his ear, and bit down.

Lust. That was it. His mate wanted to be close—and in control, if Levi was reading things correctly.

“I missed you,” Eren murmured. His tongue flicked out against the twitching spines of Levi’s ear; Levi shuddered. “The days here are so long and the people here are so boring.”

“Don’t put that in your report,” Levi said, with distracted amusement.

He let out a soft huff of air. Eren stood, apparently displeased with their current position. He plucked Levi up, out of his chair to set him down on the table. His hand knocked over the dish that had sat on the table, distracted in his quest to get Levi’s legs around his hips. Levi bit down on Eren’s mouth, eyes rolling. Eren was always so eager. It was both endearing and exasperating.

“Later,” Eren growled, before Levi could even speak. His hands slipped underneath the back of Levi’s shirt, hot and heavy against his skin. Levi made a sound of complaint, but fell silent.

It was Eren’s turn to roll his eyes when he realized why Levi had gone suddenly still. A look over his shoulder saw that the bowl that had been on the floor was now on the counter. He yanked Levi against his chest, pushed his hair aside, and bit down on the back of Levi’s neck before his mate could so much as squirm.

Levi’s mind blazed white for a few, long seconds. He fell limp against Eren’s chest, dazed and whimpering. He twitched when those jaws bit down harder, hands scrabbling weakly at Eren’s sides for purchase. For all of Levi’s power, he had weaknesses just like anybody else. There was an extraordinary amount of nerves located at the back of his neck, with a vast array of different receptors connecting to his brain. It would take a deep cut to sever all of them—one that would probably kill Levi in the process—but a simple bite could throw that off depending on the amount of force exerted. It wouldn’t last long, maybe a few minutes at best, but it was enough to leave Levi floundering.

Eren loosened his grip, releasing Levi’s skin from his teeth. He lapped at the indents he’d left behind, long, firm strokes that had Levi spasming. “I like it when you’re like this,” he murmured, pulling back to tip Levi’s chin up. Levi’s eyes were closed, brow furrowed and mouth open in soft pants. His cheeks were stained red. “just as much as I like it when you’re in full control.”

Levi sent a garbled protest Eren’s way when he made to pull away. Eren gave a soft chirp in response, butting his head against his mate’s chin fondly. Levi couldn’t use words like this. The most he could do was give faint presses of thoughts. It was not unlike a young child trying to speak. Eren found it positively adorable.

When Levi seemed to understand that Eren wasn’t going anywhere, he set to work on shedding them of their clothes. Claws came into play, as Levi hated being separated even by a few inches when he was so vulnerable. Eren didn’t mind—in fact, he understood. He was much the same way when Levi took over.

By the time that Levi had gained some semblance of awareness, Eren had him on his back on the table. Levi’s legs were thrown over his shoulders, held in place by large hands. His own hands were buried in Eren’s hair, though Levi had no clue how any of that had happened. Eren made eye contact with him when Levi’s eyes opened for the first time, tongue busy between his legs. He pulled away, clearly having been watching for some sign of Levi’s returning clarity.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Eren rasped. His mouth was wet with the mating lubricant that leaked from the tip of Levi’s arousal. Levi moaned, leg twitching at the sight. “You okay?”

He stared down at him, wondering at the question. Could his mate not feel his pleasure? His need for Eren not to stop, to never stop, to stay like this forever?

“Levi,” Eren called, jostling him gently to get his attention once more. There was concern beginning to bleed into his eyes, though it was hard to sort through the jumble of sensation in Levi’s head to feel for it through their bond. “Do you need me to stop?”

It took a monumental effort for Levi to form actual words. “No,” he finally whispered.

Thankfully, Eren had excellent hearing.

“No?” Eren echoed. He shifted, tucking away his claws to run a finger over the skin he’d been working at so determinedly before. “Should I keep going then?”

Levi whined, put out by Eren’s teasing. He kicked Eren’s shoulder with a heel in tantrum, though the action was weak.

Eren practically grinned. “That’s not very nice. I was just checking.” He dipped a nail into the tip of Levi’s arousal, and Levi nearly shouted.

“Please!” He heaved, tugging at his mate’s hair. “Eren, I need…”

There was the return of a tongue against Levi’s skin, the questing of fingers. Eren took pity on his dazed state, sensing that that was the most of the words that Levi could use for now. He didn’t linger for very long, drawn in by Levi’s pleading—albeit different from verbal. Levi’s thoughts brushed up against his consciousness, begging silently. It was something Eren could listen to for a long time.

Levi whimpered when Eren lowered his legs. It took some convincing for Levi to let go of the hair in his hands, and he nearly cried when his mate stopped touching him all together.

_Pleasure, heat, need, want, please, please, please—_

Eren let out a soothing purr, wrapping Levi up in his arms. It was then that Levi realized the stream of thoughts he’d been projecting, disjointed words and flickers of sensation. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed.

His head fell back in a cry as Eren filled him in one, slow, slide. His nails were laughable next to Eren’s claws, but they bit into Eren’s shoulders all the same, desperate to hold on amidst all the sensation. Levi was too lost to keep track of much of anything. He had no idea how long it took before he was spilling onto both their stomachs, dazed and shaking. He became aware of words as Eren thrust up into him, arms tight around Levi’s waist, as if afraid to let go.

“So perfect,” Eren panted. “You’re so beautiful and brave and you deserve so much, I love you, Levi, fuck, I love you so much—”

Levi didn’t have much strength left to do more than whimper when Eren thrust that last bit of himself inside. Pressure bloomed between his hips, and Levi’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of being so full of his mate. Eren’s hips eased to jerky circles as he warmed Levi’s insides with his seed. There would be a mess, when it came time to part, but Levi couldn’t think of that right now. Knew that that was exactly what Eren wanted, what he had been aiming for when he’d bit Levi.

He had a bad habit of getting distracted, his mind going a million different directions. He had so many receptors for so many different things; emotions, memories, thoughts. Only Eren was allowed to hit what he joked was Levi’s ‘kill switch.’ Levi thought it was only fair, considering his mate let him inside of his head so often. Neither of them would take advantage of the privilege.

Eren’s hips eventually stopped moving, and he took to lapping at Levi’s neck and chin instead. They were stuck together for a while, due to Eren’s knot. Levi couldn’t say that he was complaining. He didn’t like being separated until he got his bearings back. A knot was the perfect excuse to cling.

“I love you too,” Levi eventually murmured, eyes closed and cheek pressed to Eren’s chest.

A rumbling purr answered the words.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ my101fragiledreams


End file.
